Right Here, Right Now
by Shige-Pink
Summary: After saving Kid Flash from Madame Rouge, Jinx finally left Hive Five to work solo. But the problem is that KF won't stop following her. She even stopped stealing and she thinks that KF is the reason why is she like this. Is she really being a good girl?
1. You Lead Me In To Temptation

**This is my first Teen Titans fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy reading this. It will take me a while to update this so please be patient. This fanfic was actually written in my notebook and I decided to publish it here in . This is set after "Lightspeed" and before "Titans Together". Enjoy reading my first Teen Titans fanfic!**

**Main Couple:**

**Jinx/Kid Flash – Flinx**

**Minor Couples:**

**Kole and Jericho – Jerikole (Requested)**

**Argent and Robin – Rogent? (Requested)**

**Starfire and Bushido (Weird…) – Bufire?! Lol**

**Beast Boy and Terra – Terreast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Jinx and Kid Flash would already have a kissing scene in season 5.**

Jinx looked up at the sky, hugging her legs close to her chest. She was sitting on the roof of a tall building, letting the wind go through her hair pink hair. After encountering Madame Rouge, she left the Hive Five for good. They were just nit wits, always holding her back. Even when she's their leader, they never listen to her at all. Now, she's all on her own, she knew she can be the greatest villain ever and everyone will finally respect her.

"Feeling lonely, huh?"

She heard a familiar voice as she turned to see Kid Flash, smiling and crossing his arms. "You'll never leave me alone, will you?" she hissed, standing up and ready to hex him.

"Nope. I just really think you're an interesting person to talk to." He said, walking towards her, unaware of being hexed. Jinx relaxed a bit. She knew that he wasn't going to hurt her, but why won't he stop following her around? He had been following her around after saving him from Madame Rouge and it's really starting to annoy her.

"Interesting?" she asked while Kid Flash slowly circled her.

"Yep, you're an interesting person. I want to get to know you better." He said casually, stopping and staring at her eyes. His sky blue eyes sparkled with curiousity, making her look away while blushing slightly. Did she hear him right? She's interesting? That was unexpected thing for a hero to say to a dangerous villainess.

"You don't know who you're messing with." She hissed, sending a pink beam from her hand to the sky, trying to threaten him. But he didn't even flinch. In fact, he looked amused. What's with this guy? Can't he see he's trying to make friends with a powerful villianess? A villianess who wants him dead?

"You're so cute when you're angry." He said with a hint of mock in his voice. She balled her fists and hexed him, but he easily dodged it.

"You shouldn't be a naughty girl." He teased with a pervy tone in his voice when he said the word "naughty". She rolled her eyes, getting more annoyed than ever.

"I'm wasting my time with you." She said as Kid Flash sped in front of her before she could walk away. He handed her a red rose, smiling. "Will you care to go out with me then?" he asked, not taking his stupid smile off. There he goes again, asking her on a date. He had been asking the same question ever since she freed him from Madame Rouge.

"For the 78th time, NO! Do you even know that word?!" she said harshly, pushing him out of her way.

"You know you can't resist me." He said, smirking. Jinx was sick and tired of this! She needs to get rid of him somehow. "Fine, I'll date you if you leave me alone." He said, making him jump for joy.

"Awesome! I'll meet you at seven tonight in Sunning Rocks." He said, winking and dashing off. Jinx sighed and turned to look at the city.

"Tonight is gonna be boring…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jinx waited in Sunning Rocks impatiently. She was wearing a hat that matches her outfit. She didn't want heroes or villians seeing her and the do-gooder dating. She just hoped this will end soon.

"Bonjour, milady." A voice said as she turned around to see Kid Flah still in his costume. "Cut the french words, will ya?" she said sharply, crossing her arms. He chuckled and handed her a red rose.

"My, aren't we feisty tonight." He said, smiling mischeviously. She slowly took the rose, blushing lightly. She noticed that red-head speedster was observing her hat.

"Your hat really matches your outfit. You look really cute." He said, making her blush darker.

"Can we just get on with this?" she said, feeling embarrassed. Why is she reacting like that? She never blushes whenever boys tease her. He snapped his finger. "We'll be eating in a very expensive restaurant." He said happily. "I had a reservation. Trust me, it wasn't easy."

Jinx just rolled her eyes. "Romantic stuff really is your thing, huh?" she mocked but he thought she was serious and nodded his head. "It runs in my blood." He joked a they walked towards the restaurant. Kid Flash stayed not too cloe to Jinx, knowing that he'll be hexed. Good, he should know his place. They reached the restaurant and got their reservation.

"This place isn't half-bad." Jinx commented, looking around. Kid Flash smiled brightly and proudly.

"Of course, I have taste." He said a french waiter came with a notepad and a silver pen. "May I take your order?" he asked in a weird french accent. What's with fancy restaurants and french waiters anyway? Jinx wondered.

"Let the lady order first." Kid Flash said, giving her a romantic smile. For some reason, she blushed a light shade of red and looked through the menu, avoiding eye contact with the boy sitting across the table.

"I'll just have Wazzu Tailgate Chili and one glass of iced tea." She ordered, still avoiding eye contact.

"I'll have two slices of Hawaiian pizza and a can of coke." He said, putting the menu down. The french waiter nodded and walked away.

"So, you like spicy food, huh?" Kid Flash asked, smiling. "Yeah, got a problem with that?" she said, annoyed while glaring at him. "Whoa, c'mon. We're on a date here. We should be nice to each other." He said with a hint of humor in his voice. Why does he wants to get to know her better? He can be killed by her easily. But there was no fear in his eyes, they were filled with curiousity and amusement.

"W-whatever." She muttered, looking away while he laughed. She glanced at him, her eyes filled with anger. "Why me?" he asked as he gave her a questioning look.

"Sorry?" he asked her, confused.

"Above all the beautiful hero ladies out there, why did you pick me? A villianess?" she asked curiously. She just have to know. She's been treating him badly and always insulting him, but why would he want to go out with her on a date? It just seems really weird. He might be setting a trap.

"I already told you that you seem very interesting. There's something about you that's different." He explained as their orders finally came. She wondered why he thinks there's something different about her. She was about to say something but changed her mind and slowly started eating her meal.

"After this, I want to show you something." Kid Flash said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Don't tell me it's another corny romantic place." She said sarcastically, taking a sip of her beverage. He chuckled, taking a bite of his pizza.

"I don't if you call that 'corny' since it's a magical place." He said, smirking a bit…

o-o-o-o-

After dinner, they left the restaurant and start walking up on a hill.

"Where are we going?" Jinx asked curiously, looking around. "You'll see…" he said, feeling excited. They reached the top of the hill and Kid Flash led her under a tree.

"What's so special about a tree?" Jinx asked, observing the tree. "It's not the tree, turn around." Kid Flash said, motioning her to turn around. She did as she was told and gasped at what she saw.

It was a beautiful view of the city and the sky was filled with shooting stars. Kid Flash smiled at her reaction. "I knew you'd love it." He said, sitting down on the grass. Jinx didn't reply but just sat beside hi, but not too close. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life, except looking at her own reflection.

"It's beautiful." She said at last, breaking the silence.

"Want some?" Kid Flash asked her, handing a plate of sushi. He mut have zoomed to Japan and bought all kinds of sushi while she stared at the city.

"Sure." She muttered, taking the pair of chopsticks on her other hand. She picked one sushi and ate it. She love eating sushi and she always want to make one herself. But it always end up in disaster.

"Looks like you love eating sushi." Kid Flash said, getting her attention. She swallowed one piece of sushi and nodded her head.

"Yeah, my foster parents used to take me to a Japanese Restaurant when I was a little girl." She said, taking another bite. "Really? Have you tried making one?" he asked curiously, getting interested.

"Yeah, but I always fail. My mom once told me—" Jinx stopped, realizing that she was opening up to him.

"Will you stop that!" she snapped, knowing that he was trying to make her to open up. "Stop what? I was just listening to your story." He said even though he knows what he was talking about.

"Whatever." She muttered, glancing at the stars.

"Do you always go here?" he asked. Kid Flash also glanced at the stars and nodded his head, smiling as he watched the stars.

"I always go here evey night to clear my mind." He said, smiling as he watched the stars. The night was perfect. No one to disturb them. And they have the spot all to themselves.

"To clear your mind? What's there to clear?" Jinx joked, ruining the moment.

"That's just not nice." The red-hed hero said with a hint of humor in his voice. Jinx laughed, her eyes sparkling. She have to admit, she was enjoying having Kid Flash as company. He was so fun to talk to. Kid Flash glanced at Jinx who has no idea he was staring at her. He moved a bit closer, closer…closer

"One touch and the last thing you'll see is my hex." She said sharply. He sweat dropped and moved away.

"Okay, I still need to gain her trust." He though, disappointed.

**At last, I finished the chapter! Please send a review! I'm hoping to have at least ten reviews so I can continue. Thank you for reading. If you don't have an account here in , please still send a review since I accept anonymous reviews!  
**

**The author, **

**Shige-Pink**


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Ok, I decided to update this exciting chapter. I thought that the previous chapter was too boring so I decided to add this funny and exciting chapter. I hope I'll have a lot reviews after posting this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, there should've been a Season Six already. ^-^**

**Chapter Two: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**--**

"I thought you're going to leave me alone." Jinx said, feeling very irritated. She just came back to her apartment after stealing ingredients for lunch and found Kid Flash sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Why? You enjoyed our date last night, right?" he asked, smirking while turning off the TV.

"That doesn't mean you have to trespass in my apartment." He snaped, placing the ingredients on the counter. She heard foot steps coming near and a pair of arm wrapped around around her waist.

"I only came here for one thing." He whispered to her ear, making her blush a deep shade of red. He didn't mean… What adults do, right? Wait, he's too close to her… He should be ready to be hexed.

She felt his arms moved away and was immediately standing across the counter.

"I'm inviting you to Kole's sleep over. It's actually an all-girls party." He said, smiling excitedly. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Why me? I'll just be surrounded by superhero girls." She said, rolling her eyes. "Well, I talked to Kole this morning and she mentioned her slumber party. I asked her if I could invite you so you can make friends and she agreed with me." he explained, grinning.

She rolled her eyes and started making herself some fried pork chop.

"And who said I don't have any friends?" she said sternly, glaring.

"Uh… I did. I don't see you hangging out with other people much." Kid Flash replied, leaning on the wall. Jinx just wanted to hex him, but she'll just end up ruining her apartment.

"I'm not going to that girl slumber party." She said, almost done with her cooking.

"Aw, c'mon! You'll have fun! I promise you that." He said, wagging his index finger. Jinx hesitated for a while. She does wants to have friends and Kole sounds like she's a friendly girl. She sighed and finally nodded.

"Fine, I'll go to her slumber party." She said, earning a grin from Kid Flash.

--

Jinx stared at the door nervously. She was already on her pjs, a white spagehetti strap and pink sweat pants. She was holding her black bag and glanced at the boy standing beside her

"Don't worry, nothing embarrassing is going to happen." Kid Flash comforted and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there stood a pink-haired girl, smiling brightly.

"Oh, hi Kid Flash! Thanks for bringing Jinx here." Kole said happily, giving them a friendly smile. Kid Flash smiled back and scratched the back of his head.

"It was nothing. I'm gotta go now. Have fun, Jinx." Kid Flash said, patting Jinx's head but she slapped his hand away. "I'm not a child." She said, narrowing her eyes. Kid Flash just chuckled and walked away rather fast, like he was in a hurry.

"Well Jinx, come in." Kole said, leading Jinx inside her apartment. They were soon approached by Starfire who was wearing a lavander spaghetti strap top and a pink underwear.

"Oh Jinx! It is so nice for you to be here!" she said happily, hugging Jinx gently. She let go of her, grinning, Jinx looked at the other girls. Most of them were wearing only there underwear and spaghetti strap top.

"Hi Jinx!" Argent said happily, waving at her. She was wearing a red top and a black underwear. Kole and Starfire led her to the group of girls and sat down on the pink carpet. The girls inside the room was Kole, Starfire, Raven, and Bumblbee.

"Hey Jinx, I knew you'd come." Bumblebee said, taking a sip from her apple juice.

"Of course she came! She wants to make friends." Kole said, giggling. Jinx was feeling a bit out of place, being the only villainess in the room. "Ok, why don't we play truth or dare? It is very fun." Argent recommended, twirling her hair with her finger.

"Sure! I'll just get a bottle." Kole said, standing up and leaving the room. Bumblebee glanced at Jinx and raised an eyebrow.

"Girl, why are you wearing that?" she asked, crawling towards the villainess. Jinx looked at the clothes she was wearing. She didn't find anything wrong with her clothes and gave Bumblebee a confused look. Bumblebee was wearing a yellow black-striped top and a yellow underwear

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Jinx asked. Bumblebee got out a pair of scissors from her bag with a grin on her face.

"Let's cut those pants really short. There's no boys here anyway." She said and started cutting Jinx's pants short.

"There! All done!" Bumblebee exlcaimed. The girls observed the flushed Jinx. "You look so cute!" Starfire said happily. Jinx was now feeling more uncomfortable. She had never wore something like this in front of anybody at all.

Soon, Kole came with an empty platic bottle on her hand. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap and pink underwear.

"Let the game begin!" she exclaimed, sitting down beside Jinx and spinning the bottled on the center of the circle of the girls. The bottle pointed at Argent who looked surprised.

"M-me?!" she stammered nervously.

"Ooh! This will be interesting!" Kole said excitedly, clapping her hands.

"Ok, friend. Truth or dare?" Starfire asked, playing with the bottle. Argent hesitated, blushing in embarrassment.

"I'll choose truth, I guess." She replied shyly. Kole started thinking of a question. "Who do you prefer, Robin or Speedy?" she asked, grinning mischeviously. Argent's blush grew darker and looked down.

"Um… I'd rather pick Robin since he's…cuter…?" Argent said, unsure and making the girls laugh. Starfire spinned the bottle and slowly it pointed at Kole, startling the pink-haired girl.

"Truth or dare?" Bumblebee asked, smiling brightly. "DARE!" Kole exclaimed with no hesitation. "Hmm, since you're so confident, copy what your crush usually do." Bumblebee dared, pointing at Kole. Kole giggled and stood up on her knees. She glanced at Jinx who was looking back at her. Kole stared at her eyes deeply focused.

"W-what are you doing?" Jinx asked curiously, making Starfire giggle. "She's copying Jericho!" she said, her hands on her lap.

"C'mon Jinx, you spin the bottle." Said Argent, handing Jinx the bottle. Jinx rolled her eyes and spinned the bottle and it slowly pointed at her,

"W-WHAT?!" Jinx stammered as Kole smirked. "This is getting more interesting than I thought." She said, grabbing the bottle.

"Friend Jinx, truth or dare?" asked Starfire. Friend Jinx? Does that mean she's building friendship with these girls? No way, she doesn't want to make friends with these girls at all! But, why did she attend this stupid slumber party? Was it because Kid Flah wanted her to? She shook the thought away.

"I guess truth." She said, shrugging her shoulders. Starfire suddenly thought up with a question.

"Do think friend Kid Flash is cute?" she asked, making all the girls to lean forward to hear Jinx's answer. Jinx blushed and crossed her arms, pouting.

"H-he's okay, I guess." She muttered, looking the other way. The girls frowned, not satisfied with her answer.

"Do you dream that someday you two will get marred and live happily ever after?" Kole asked, pointing at Jinx like she was accused of robbing a bank. "W-wait a minute! You already asked me a question!" Jinx said angrily, balling her fists.

"We're not satisfied with your answer!" Argent said, grinning. Jinx blushed darkly and glared at the girls.

"Of course I never dreamed that I will marry him! I don't want to be a house wife and cook, clean, and take care of children. Are you all mouse-brained?! I'm a villainess! There's no way I'd marry a geeky superhero like Kid Flash!" she said anrgily, breathing heavily after the long answer she said.

The girls sweat dropped.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Kole asked, tilting her head. Jinx flinched and finally calmed down, muttering "sorry". Kole gently stood up, raising her clenched fist.

"Ok, why don't we exchange gossips? Let's start with Raven!" she said, pointing at Raven who barely said anything. Raven look startled, pointing at herself.

"M-me? Fine." She said, returning back to her emotionless self. Kole sat down as they all decided to listen. Raven cleared her throat.

"Hm, I heard that Beastboy would like to try cross-dressing." She said, surprising everyone. Jinx imagined Beast Boy in a pink cheer-leader outfit and she holded her laughter. The other girls laughed, imagining Beast Boy in a girl outfit.

"Next, Starfire!" Kole said. Starfire wiped her tears of laughter and began to think about a juicy gossip.

"Oh! I heard that Jericho had been wanting to ask Kole on a date." She stated as the girls glanced at the flushed Kole.

"R-really?" Kole asked, blushing in embarrassment. Jinx heard someone whispering inside Kole's walk-in closet but decided to ignore it.

"Ok, Argent, your turn." Bumblebee said. Argent was about to say something when they heard something crashed in Kole's walk-in closet. The girls immediately stood up in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" Starfire called, aware as everyone else.

No reply…

Kole slowly walked towards the closet, reaching for the knob, her hands shivering. She pulled it open and jumped back to the group of girls. All the teen titan boys stood there, still smiling, barely moving, like they're too shock to move while Cyborg was holding a video camera.

"Have we been caught?" Beast Boy asked, still smiling. Jericho just nodded his head. The girls were balling their fists, glaring at the boy.

"Shouldn't we be running right now?" Cyborg asked nervously.

Three seconds later, the boys were tied up in chairs, feeling weak,

"Well, we need to think of a punishment for these perverts." Kole said, her hands on her waist.

--

**I'll end it here. This chapter isn't supposed to be done but I it's just too long so I'll post the chapter as "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Pt. 2". Please send some reviews and no flames please!**


End file.
